


Je T’aime

by KurosawaReika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurosawaReika/pseuds/KurosawaReika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi Ackerman yang berusaha melamar Eren Jaeger dengan kata-kata romantis. —Riren fanfiction. Drabble. DLDR.—</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je T’aime

*          *          *

**a Shingeki no Kyojin fanfiction**

**with RivaEre Relationship**

**Je T’aime © KurosawaReika**

**Disclaimer :** I do not own the cast. The cast belong to Isayama Hajime- _sensei_. This fanfiction belongs to me. This is a non-profitable fanwork.

 **Rate :** G

 **Warning :** BL, OOC, Typo(s).

*          *          *

            “ _La pluie me fait toujours penser a toi_[1].”

            “ _S_ _ir_ Levi? _S_ _ir_ Levi mengatakan sesuatu?” tanya Eren Jaeger ketika melihat Levi Ackerman menggumamkan sesuatu sembari memandang keluar jendela, menatap derai hujan yang turun malam ini.

            Levi mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap pria yang bertubuh lebih tinggi darinya itu tengah menyuapkan seiris daging ke dalam mulut.

            “Eren,” panggil Levi dengan nada datar dan rendah, bahkan lengkap dengan ekspresi wajah yang juga sedatar lantai marmer di bawah kaki mereka.

            “Hm?”

            Setelah sebuah helaan napas pelan, Levi berkata dengan nada bicara yang tenang, “ _Tu es l’homme de mes rêves_[2]. _Je t’aime tel que tu es_[3]. _Je t’aime de tout mon coeur_[4].”

            “Eum… _S_ _ir_ Levi bilang apa barusan?” Eren bertanya dengan nada ragu. Otak dan telinganya sama sekali tidak menangkap satu pun kata yang terucap dari bibir Levi.

Kalau saja Levi boleh memaki, mungkin dia akan mengatai Eren bodoh. Tapi sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk hal semacam itu. Susah payah Levi menciptakan suasana—yang semoga saja bisa disebut romantis, hanya untuk Eren Jaeger-nya seorang dan dia tidak mau merusak momen yang sudah sangat ideal ini dengan kata-katanya yang tidak pernah disaring sehingga terdengar terlalu _to the point_.

            Alih-alih mengumpat, Levi menarik napas kecewa. Kata-kata romantis yang jarang dikatakannya menjadi sia-sia, padahal sudah semalaman dirinya menghabiskan waktu untuk memikirkan kata-kata itu.Bahkan dia sampai membuang sebentar egonya dan meminta bantuan pada sahabatnya, Hanji. Ditatapnya Eren dalam-dalam, lalu kembali berkata kali ini dengan bahasa yang sederhana dan lebih mudah dimengerti, “Menikahlah denganku, Eren.”

            Mulut Eren terbuka tanpa sadar dan kedua mata beriris hijaunya berkaca-kaca terharu. Kebahagiaan jelas terpancar dari raut wajah dan sorot kedua mata besarnya. Napasnya tercekat karena senang, membuat tak ada satu pun kata yang sanggup keluar dari mulutnya. Hanya sebuah anggukan tegas tanpa ragu, yang diikuti dengan senyuman, dan menara Eiffel di kejauhan yang menjadi saksi bagi mereka berdua.

**\- TAMAT –**

 

**Keterangan :**

[1] Hujan selalu mengingatkanku akan dirimu.

[2] Kamu adalah laki-laki yang aku impikan.

[3] Aku mencintaimu apa adanya.

[4] Aku mencintaimu sepenuh hatiku.

**Author's Note:**

> Halo..  
> Saya pendatang baru di fandom SnK ini. Salam kenal semuanya. :) Mohon bantuan dan bimbingannya. /deep bow/
> 
> Karena kerinduan saya pada SnK, yang mana season 2 nya tak kunjung datang (atau saya aja yang ga sabaran? haha), jadi saya berkelana membaca fic SnK di FFn. Singkat cerita saya jadi keranjingan sama Riren dan tadaaaa... jadilah drabble abal-abal ini.  
> Awalnya mau posting drabble ini buat challenge #IFDrabble, tapi berhubung tanggal 15 Februari lalu saya lagi pulang kampung (di rumah saya koneksi internet susah) jadi ga bisa ikut partisipasi. Dan karena ga jadi ikut, saya edit-edit lagi di beberapa tempat dan hasilnya lebih dari 100 words, kekeke. :v
> 
> Ini fic pertama saya di fandom SnK. Juga fic Riren pertama saya. Juga fic pertama saya yang bukan diperankan(?) oleh YunJae. :v  
> Kalau ada yang salah, kurang, atau apapun, silahkan tinggalkan jejak untuk saya. Komentar, kritik, saran, koreksi, semuanya saya terima dengan senang hati. :)  
> Dan terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu Anda untuk fic aneh bin ajaib ini, hehe. ^^ /bow/


End file.
